Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Daniel completes in his favorite game, he earns $950$ points. Daniel already has $370$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3880$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Daniel needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Daniel will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Daniel wants to have at least $3880$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3880$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3880$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 950 + 370 \geq 3880$ $ x \cdot 950 \geq 3880 - 370 $ $ x \cdot 950 \geq 3510 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3510}{950} \approx 3.69$ Since Daniel won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $3.69$ up to $4$ Daniel must complete at least 4 levels.